This invention is related to a rectangular interconnecting modular floor tiles, which have at least two male interlocking stripsand two female interconnecting strips. Such tiles are normally used as field tiles in a floor covering for an entire room. Other types of related tiles are stand alone tiles which act as floor mats. Such tiles do not need interlocks but often have sloping edges for safety and appearance. Finally there are tiles which are used as components in a runner type mat. these tiles have interlocking edges and supplemental edge pieces to finish the perimeter of the mat, as needed to fit a variety of circumstances.